A Cold Winter
by PercyJHungerGames98
Summary: Annabeth Chase always looked up to Luke, until he changed, forever. She keeps having the same dream about a certain boy with see green eyes, but the dream just fades again. She then moves to New York and attends Goode High School due to certain 'business'. While there she realises that the boy in her dreams isn't a just a dream, but a memory. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

A Cold Winter

**Hi this is my first fanfic, hope you like. Sorry if the second and third paragraph seems abit jumpy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, but wish I did**

**Annabeth POV**

Summary: Annabeth Chase always looked up to Luke, until he changed, forever. She keeps having the same dream about a certain boy with see green eyes, but the dream just fades again. She then moves to New York and attends Goode High School due to certain 'business'. While there she realises that the boy in her dreams isn't a just a dream, but a memory.

Just like every other morning, I woke, and with a shiver, I remembered where I was. I had the same dream last night; the one where I remember feeling happy, and like I could love and trust those around me. How I could believe in anything, like a future full of happiness. But as always, the dream is already evaporating its self from my mind, but I will have the same dream again tonight, and I will hear him again. That lovable, sweet, funny voice. The voice of a person who you can't help but fall in love with. The voice belonged to the boy with the sea green eyes, a cute lopsided smile and black messy hair that went slightly into his eyes, but in the cute way. We were in a place where I can't remember, and I fear I'll never know. I quickly snap out of the last sweet bit of my dreams when I hear Kronos' voice. The cold, evil voice of the person who cares of nothing, and I know I'm wide awake, because this voice could never be as loveable or caring as the boy in my dreams. I get out of bed, fearing the punishment awaiting me for being late. 'ANNABETH!'. That's the third time he's called. As I walk upstairs I think of the all the punishments I could possibly receive. Surely it can't be any worse than the bashings or whippings? Of course I was wrong.

Luke. It was so long ago when I last saw him smile, but then again, that was a very, very long time ago. He doesn't like being called Luke anymore, though. Now he goes by Kronos. But he will always be Luke to me. He seemed so sweet and caring when I first met him. The night I met him in the alley, he took me in as a little sister. He was 14 then and I was only 10. Luke _promised_ me I could trust him, and that he was my family now. He _promised_ me he would never let anything hurt me. Well guess what Luke, you broke your promises. If there's one thing I've learnt, it's that promises are _always _broken. No matter how much you mean them when you first make them, they're always broken in the end. Even my dad made promises he couldn't keep. Like that nothing would change between us even though my beautiful, wise and intelligent mother had passed. My mother. I missed her. If there was any good left in this world, it died with her. Now life is just a big black hole of nothingness.

When I reached the top stair this morning I received a cold, hard slap. Tears welled up in my ears, but only for a second. Another thing I learnt, never show fear or weakness. Showing fear or weakness means letting the other person win. I apologised for being late, though I knew it meant nothing to him. Then, for speaking when not being spoken too, I received another slap across the face.

Throughout the morning it got worse. Luke was having a meeting with some old friends/ business partners. Atlas, I think it was, was last to come into the room, and I realised he was holding something scrawny. 'Ethan Nakamura' Luke said simply nodding to the figure, which I now realised was a small, terrified looking teen, around my age, maybe older, with an eye patch over his left eye. 'Have you succeeded?' Luke asked. The boy, Ethan, shook his head. While he was doing this, I noticed Atlas un-shielding something shiny from his belt. 'Well we can't have that Ethan, we had a deal' Luke said, before I knew what was happening, Atlas had stabbed Ethan in the back with what I know realised as a knife. As I realised what was happening to late, I rushed forward to help Ethan. Atlas has quick reflexes and he knocked me to the ground. I felt the knife cutting deep into my thigh. I lay there, next too Ethan and looked into his eye. I'll never forget him. I had to move and get out of that room. The smell of blood, both mine and Ethan's, was lingering too heavily in the air. I half crawled, half fell down the stairs, which didn't help my leg.

I went over to the sad excuse I called my bed and pulled out the first aid box. I was almost surprised to discover I was out of bandages. I ripped off a piece of fabric from my shirt instead. I wrapped it tightly around my bloody thigh. I just lay there for a while, waiting for the pain to subside. I imagined what life would be like if I hadn't had run away.

After what felt like hours but was really only minutes, I walked, slowly and with lots of support from the wall, back upstairs. I was going to show them that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I silently walked back into the room. Nobody noticed me. I noticed that Ethans body was gone, but there was, another, blood stain on the carpet.

Then I saw it. The picture Luke was holding. The boy in the picture was around my age, 17. He had sea green eyes, an athletic build, naturally tan, a cute lopsided smile and black messy hair that went slightly into his eyes, but in the cute way. I heard the last of what Luke was saying; 'We have to kill Perseus Jackson'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO Series**

**Annabeth POV**

_Then I saw it. The picture Luke was holding. The boy in the picture was around my age, 17. He had sea green eyes, an athletic build, naturally tan, a cute lopsided smile and black messy hair that went slightly into his eyes, but in the cute way. I heard the last of what Luke was saying; 'We have to kill Perseus Jackson'._

I gasped. As soon as I did I realised it was probably the worst mistake I've ever made. After running away and trusting Luke of course. The next thing I knew I was up against the wall, held there by Atlas. 'DO YOU KNOW THIS BOY? DO YOU?'

'No! No- I promise you I don't!' I barely managed to get out. Then I felt the familiar sting on the right side of my face as he slapped me. 'DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL! I CAN MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!'.

'Too late' I barely whispered. Atlas raised his hand again but Luke stopped him. 'Wait. Annabeth, how old are you again?'. I was so surprised by Luke's tone of voice, as if he were going to use me, as if I could actually be very important to him. 'I-I'm 16, sir' I answered. Wow. It's been 9 years since I ran away from home. Nine years of my life has been wasted, all because I was stupid and thought my family didn't care for me.

Luke was staring at me as if I could be of use to him. Finally Atlas caught onto Luke's plan, and he let me go and started staring at me also. I just stood there, like the good little slave that I was. 'Please, Annie, take a seat' Luke told me. I saw Luke nod at Atlas and he left the room as I sat down. 'So, Annie, how are you?' Luke asked me. I realised that was the second time he'd called me Annie in less than a minute. I hated that name; it reminded me of the good days. 'How are you?' Luke asked again but in a harsher, impatient tone. _Oh you know, just casually getting beaten every day since I was 8, having to be your and your acquaintances personal punching bag. Having to seen murder and almost be close to it myself. You know, the usual. _'Uh, fine, sir' I replied. I saw Atlas return with a plate of food, which he gave to _me. _Oh my Gods. I was surprised Atlas even knew were the kitchen was!

'Have some, Annie. You deserve it' Luke said as he pushed the plate closer to me. I cautiously took a bite. I haven't been given food for an actual meal since I started living as Luke's personal slave. I usually had to find scraps or sneak some when he wasn't looking. 'It's OK, Annie, you can have as much as you like from not on. We need to get some food into that skinny tummy of yours' Luke said. I looked down and saw my ribs sticking out of my shirt. He continued, 'Also, we need you to look like your beautiful self again if you're going to attend Goode High School. It's okay Annie, you can trust me.'

**Percy POV**

I sat on the beach, with the bottle in my hand, my beautiful girlfriend by my side, and the loud music and partying teenagers behind us. It was perfect. 'I can't wait for school to start up again. Our senior year. It's going to be perfect.' Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my girlfriend said.

Rachel was clearly beautiful, but sometimes she tried too hard. She had naturally red hair and green eyes, like me, but mine were a sea green. Tonight she was wearing dark mascara, which made her eyes pop, and went well with her green bikini, covered by a see through pink top and cute denim short shorts. Rachel was most popular girl of the school, and believe me, you didn't want to mess with her. He was honour student and captain of the cheerleading team. Everyone said we were perfect for each other, as I am captain of the swim team and football team.

She noticed me staring at her. 'Percy, you okay?' she asked. 'Yeah, just thinking how beautiful my girlfriend is' I told her. She blushed but leaned in for a kiss. Wow. I love her so much. We'd been making out for about five minutes when my best friend, Grover, called out to us. 'Uh, lovebirds, if you's want a ride home, I suggest you be in my car in two minutes'. Rachel was breathing heavily as she untangled her hands from my hair, as I untangled mine from her waist. She pulled her shirt down, as it had rode up. Hey, don't blame me.

We walked over, me with my hand around her waist, and got in Grover's car. Grover was saying, well kissing his girlfriend, Juniper goodnight. Grover was really into the environment and stuff like that, and so was Juniper. They actually met at some Cloven of Elders club or something. Grover was around my height, with thick, curly, brown hair. He was also starting to get a goatee, and looked older for his actually age, 16. Juniper has wispy hair the colour of amber and a pretty, elfish face. I got bored of quickly, I blame my ADHD, and started making out with Rachel again. Unfortunately, Grover chose that moment to get in his car.

'Why are we leaving so early? It's like, 2am' Rachel said. I will admit, I was a bit tired. I mean, being the most popular guy at school can get a bit tiring. 'Because, Rachel, me and Percy have work tomorrow, and I promised both your parents I would get you home safely. When I leave, you leave' Grover said. Grover was always the responsible one of the group. 'Oh, sorry, Dad' Rachel replied. She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. We pulled over at Rachel's mansion. Oh yeah, my girlfriends rich. 'Bye babe. I had a great time tonight' Rachel said to me as she leaned in for a kiss, which turned into a make out session. I heard Grover making gagging noises. 'Bye RED. I'll miss you' I said as Rachel waked into her mansion.

I got back into the car and was bombarded with a question. 'Why don't you and Rachel say I love you?' Grover asked me. I honestly didn't know. I mean, I think I love her, there's just something missing, someone missing. 'I don't know, G-man' I replied. I left out the fact about the beautiful, mysterious blonde I've been dreaming of for the last couple of months. I felt like I should know or remember her, but my memory containing her was taking away, and I was only left with the image of her smiling at me.

It was a silent ride home. I unlocked the door and carefully made my way up to my room, careful not to wake my mum and step dad, Paul. I got to my room and changed into a pair of boxer shorts and no shirt. I fell asleep almost immediately, and saw the familiar pair of storm grey eyes looking up at me.

**Ohkay, so, in Australia, you graduate when your 17, and they're 16 **_**turning **_**17 in this story. So it's their senior year. I introduced some new characters in Percy's POV, and sorry if the description is wrong, I don't have my book with me, I'm just going off memory. Thank you for reading and yeah, hope you like it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cold Winter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, unfortunately**

**Annabeth POV**

I look in the floor length mirror in my room. Instead of seeing the fragile body of the girl with dull unhealthy hair, skin and bone structure, and sad, lifeless grey eyes, I see a beautiful, healthy 16 year old with long, natural, blonde princess curls, a tan athletic figure and intelligent yet intense grey eyes. It's hard to believe I'm looking at my reflection.

It's been a month and a half since Luke told me I'd be attending Goode High School this summer, and over that time he and his business associates have been working non-stop trying to make me look beautiful. It's also been a month and a half since Luke told me what I would have to do, but I try not to think about that too much. It just makes me sick.

We moved to New York about a week after Luke made the plan on what I'd have to do. The house here is beautiful though. The back of the house is facing right onto a river, and the front is just the average three-story white house with stairs, blue shutters and a garden out the front. The inside of the house is amazing. It has four bathrooms and ten rooms which include my room, which is on the third floor and has its own ensuite, my own private library, Luke's office which is off-limits-at-all-times, Luke's room, a maid and butlers retreat, guests rooms, a rumpus room; which I suspected will barely be used, a dining room and a kitchen. The kitchen has classic marble benches and we have spiral black stairs.

The best part is the view though. In my room my window is made entirely of glass and I across the river at night I can see the lights that light up the sky. My favourite building is the Empire State Building. It just looks powerful, somehow.

Since moving here Luke has insisted I have the best products in the world and all my clothes be from the best fashion brands. When I told him I could shop for myself and that having all my personal fitness, beauty and designers were too much, he yelled at me. "NO! This HAS to work! It needs to. This is my last chance". He whispered the last bit. I don't think I was meant to hear, but I did, and it made me curious. I didn't ask him what it meant, of course.

So today I looked in the mirror, and for the first time in years, I liked my reflection. My hair was natural; it went down to my mid back and was out in its princess curls that lots of girls would kill for. My outfit was a little more stylish; I was wearing a cream coloured peplum lace top with classic black skinny jeans and simple flat suede ballet flats. Apart from the make-up on showing skin- to cover up the scars and bruises- I had minimal make-up on. Just some foundation, though I don't need it because of my flawless and tan skin. Also, around my neck was my mothers' locket she gave me before she passed. I grabbed my Ruby & Kit Canvas Backpack and went downstairs.

I had the unfortunate luck of running into Luke. He called me over with me knowing what he wanted to talk to me about. As I got closer, I noticed Luke had huge dark bags under his eyes. Why he was losing sleep I had no idea. "Do you remember the plan, Annie?" Luke asked me, with slight panic in his voice. "Yes sir. I remember" and with that I went outside and hopped into my cherry red jeep, started the engine and drove toward Goode High School, dreading yet not being able to wait until I can see _him. _

**Percy POV**

"Percy, honey, wake up or you're going to be late for your first day of senior year!" my mum, Sally Jackson, called out. "Five more minutes!" I yelled back. I swear, my mum was more excited about my senior year than I was. "I made blue pancakes!" mum called out again, and I could almost hear her smirking. She knows I love her cooking blue food.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek, inhaled my pancaked, and then went to my room to get changed. I threw on my grey 3/4 V-neck and black skinny jeans. I go back down stairs and say bye to mum. "Good luck Percy!"

I get to school and head towards my locker, where I see my friends, my girlfriend, some of the other cheerleaders who wear way to small clothes and cake on their make-up and some other guys from the football team.

Rachel sees me and kisses me. When we pull away I see a lot of the girls glaring at her. I walk towards my friends with my arm around Rachel and they glare at her. For some reason they hate Rachel. Yeah, she can be a bit bitchy at times, to almost everyone at school, but she's my girlfriend. I say hey to everyone, give Katie, Juniper, Piper, Hazel, Reyna and Silena a hug, which results in Rachel glaring daggers at the girls and them glaring straight back, then greet Grover, Nico, Jason, Leo, Frank, Conner and Travis.

Everyone's talking and laughing and asking about holidays, when suddenly the hallway goes silent. I turn to look at what's made the whole hallway go silent, when I see a beautiful, blonde girl step out of the office. All the girls are glaring at her, obliviously jealous, and the guys are looking at her with their mouths wide open. I quickly close my mouth and see blondie look up from her schedule to see everyone either glaring at her, drooling over her, or people who have gotten over the shock and have started whispering about her.

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before"

"Looks like Rachel isn't the hottest at school anymore"

The blonde, obviously embarrassed with all the attention on her, walks to her locker, with full confidence, like she owns the school. I can't help staring at her, even though almost everyone has gotten over their shock. I've seen her before, I just can't remember where. Then it hits me. You'd think I'd recognise those storm grey eyes anywhere.

**OMG whats gonna happen? What do you thinks going on with Luke? And hows Annabeth going to handle school, knowing what will have to happen to Percy? Also what do teenage guys wear? I see them all the time but don't know how to describe their style! Please help and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cold Winter**

**Oh my gods I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! I've just been so busy with assignments, school, sport and my social life. I hope you'll forgive me! But I'm on holidays now (Yay!) so expect updates more often. Anyway, on with chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, unfortunately**

**Annabeth POV**

I pull into the parking lot at Goode. _Breathe Annabeth, breathe _I tell myself before hopping out of my jeep and heading into the admin building. Luckily I'm early and hardly any other people are here. "Hello I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm new here" I smile at the receptionist in the office. "Of course sweetie, here is your time table and I'll introduce you to our Principle" the receptionist handed over my timetable and lead me through a corridor. "Here is Mr. D's office and I hope you enjoy Goode" the receptionist referred to the door and left me standing in the hallway. I knocked three times on the door, but I could hear muffled voices inside, so I wasn't too sure if the people on the other side could hear me. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door to find to people in a very intense argument.

"School hasn't even started yet Travis and you and Connor have already planted melting chocolate Easter bunnies in all of the schools vegetable patches and flower beds! Do you know how long the Green Thumb Club worked to get those flowers looking beautiful for summer?" A stunning girl with black hair and dark brown eyes who was probably my age was yelling at the person I assumed was Travis, whom was silently laughing at her. Then there was the Principle, Mr D as everyone calls him, looking at the two students with an amused expression on his face. "Jeez, Katie! Relax! You have no proof that Connor and I planted the Easter bunnies, and if we did, it's not our fault they melted" Travis said with a smirk. Katie looked like she could kill him. "It's the middle of summer! Of course they were going to melt!" Katie was practically screaming at Travis. I was resisting the urge to laugh. Finally Mr D spoke up. "Katie, Travis is right, you have no proof that the Stolls pranked the Nerd Club that you are in," Katie looked as if she was having a mental argument with herself about whether or not to bitch slap Mr D regarding the nerd club comment. Mr D continued, "And Travis, how did you manage to get chocolate bunnies in the middle of summer?" Mr D asked Travis with a look of admiration on his face.

Travis just shrugged with a crooked smile on his face and a gleam in eyes that made me self-consciously reach for my wallet. Travis also looked around my age. Mr D started looking bored now, considering the argument was over, and he glanced up to see me. "Ah, yes, Miss Chase, the brains from San Francisco. Mr Stoll, you may go. Miss Gardener, as you're punishment, you are to show Miss Chase around for the day. You are all dismissed." Travis just smirked at Katie and walked past me whereas Katie was gaping at Mr D. "But I didn't do anything! Travis deserves the punishment! No offence" she adds to me. "It's fine" I reply, not really knowing why she got the punishment considering the guy, Travis obviously put the bunnies in the garden patches. Mr D waved his hand toward us gesturing that we leave, whilst not tearing his eyes away from his game of Angry Birds on his IPhone.

"Sorry about that. It's just that Travis is such a jerk!" Katie said to me in the corridor outside of Mr D's office. I give a small smile, "Its fine, really." I answer. We walk in silence until we see the receptionist. She waves us over. "Katie, sweetie, you have to quickly go see Ms Lawton regarding the bunny incident" the receptionist tells Katie. She looks at me and is about to say something but I cut her off. "It's okay, go. My locker is number 713, and I noticed that it's just down the hallway. Maybe I could meet up with you at lunch?" I ask, really hoping I can sit with her and maybe make some friends before I have to do what Luke sent me here to do. She smiles and nods, compares our schedules, says we only have history and HPE together, then quickly leaves. I guess I just made a new friend.

I walk I out into the hallway and see all the different clichés. You have the nerds, the popular kids; which consist of the jocks and cheerleaders, the goth, the skater groups, and so on. What stood out to me most though was a group across from my locker, which was kind of like of big group of all the clichés, but all the girls in it were extremely pretty. I notice Travis is in that group, along with someone who looks completely like him, who I am guessing is his twin brother. _The Stoll Brothers_ I recall Mr D saying. That would make sense. I get to my locker and put in my combo. I look up at that group again, the one Travis and his twin are at, and find myself looking into the most beautiful shade of sea green I have ever seen.

It's him. It's Perseus Jackson. He looks exactly as I remember with his messy raven black hair that falls into his beautiful eyes, his athletic build and a natural tan. We are just staring into each other's for what feels like forever, with me getting lost in them, and I have to admit that I am upset when he breaks eye contact and looks around. It was then that I notice that the hallway is silent and everyone in the hallway is either staring or glaring at me. Especially this pretty red head in a matching red cheerleading uniform, who was standing behind Perseus, with her hand on his arm protectively, as if saying, _He's mine, back off. _

I suddenly remember how Luke told me to act; cocky, sassy, bitchy, and confident. I don't want too, but if I don't, Luke will find out, he eventually finds out everything. So I look straight at the red head, smirk, then turn towards me locker and put the books that I don't need in there but keep my history and math books. I hear the bell ring and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. By now most people have gotten over they're shock of seeing me, but they are still staring.

I shut my locker, hold my head high and walked confidently to homeroom, which is in D block. I introduce myself to the teacher, Mr Arnold, and find a seat at the back of the room. Shortly after, Perseus and majority of his group walk in and take seats towards the middle back. I zone out for majority of homeroom, partly because of my ADHD, partly because I am just noticing little bits and pieces about people and things. This is the first time in _six years _that I've had any sort of contact with people my age, or people in general, apart from Luke and his gang.

Everyone starts shuffling and moving around and I realize that it's first period. I'm walking out of the door when I hear my name. "Annabeth! Annabeth, over here!" I look around to see Travis walking up towards me, with his friends falling back abit behind him. He gives me a grin then asks me where I'm going. "History with Mrs Livingston." When I say her name, all his friends pull a face. Obviously they don't like her. "Well, Piper, Jason, Leo, Selina and Beck all have history with you. You can walk with them. Katie is also in your class." He introduces me to Piper, a girl that looks like she's of Cherokee descent, with chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change colour like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. Silena has long black hair and blue eyes. Needless to say, both her and Piper were gorgeous. Jason has electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. The best way to describe Leo is "a Latino Santa's elf,". He has curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, a mischievous smile. He has this look in his eyes that makes him look like he has taken much more caffeine then the normal limit. Beck 'Beckendorf' is a buff African-American with muscles like a pro ballplayer, basically, he was massive.

Everyone said goodbye to each other, which included hugs and everything, then we all left to go to first period. We walked in an awkward silence. Finally Silena and Piper struck up a conversation with me about little random things, but I was over the moon that they were making the effort to try and know me. For a little while it took my mind Luke and the situation. I realized I'd have to see him at the end of the day anyway. We arrived at history at got seats at the back, next to Katie. She gave everyone hugs and we were all just talking. I found out that she sits with Piper and everyone, which I was happy about.

**~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~**

History and Math were a blur that involved me answering basically all of the questions. Everyone was so surprised that I knew and understood everything. They expected me to be blonde. My Math class includes Connor, Travis' twin, so I sat next to him and we worked. Well, I worked, he talked. It was fun though. I forgot what being normal felt like. Soon it was first break lunch and I sat with my new friends. Well, some of them liked me and accepted me, some I didn't know, others such as the red head, hated me. I sat down and saw the red head walking towards us, and everyone in the group groaned. I thought they like her. Then I caught the eye of Perseus again, but then the red head, who I know now as Rachel, pointed to another table, the one with the jocks and cheerleaders. Perseus looked back over here, but Rachel had started dragging him towards the other table.

Two other girls came over here and pulled Jason and a goth kid away. They tried dragging a few other people away, like Connor and Travis, but they refused. I got the feeling they don't like me. When the two girls pulled Jason away, Piper looked ready to hit them. I've only just met her, but I know the look girls have when someone they love is being taken away from them, and they can't do anything about it. Believe me, I've had that look too many times.

**I felt like I had to end it there. I didn't want to drag it out too much, you know? Anyway please, please, please review! It would make my day if you would so please review! Hope your liking my story so far, and if you could help me out with any suggestions or anything you might want to happen. Again, sorry for the long wait, but this has been my longest chapter ever! So I hope that makes it up to you. Thank you! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cold Winter**

**How lucky are you guys? Two updates in one day! Thank you to **_**team percabeth1 (Guest)**_** for your review. Sorry if this chapter is short, boring or sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, unfortunately**

**Annabeth POV**

The bell rang and we all left for period 3, which was double HPE. Apparently everyone in the group has HPE now. Piper, Silena, Katie, Hazel and Juniper lead me towards the girls locker room to get changed. Fortunately for me Katie had a spare sports uniform for me. Unfortunately, she had grown out of it and we were around the same height. So the black top with white _Goode_ across the front showed some of my belly and when I lifted my arms up the shirt came past my belly-button and was tight. Also, my shorts were the length of my hand from my hip down; so basically they were tiny.

But then I saw what Rachel and her little followers were wearing, and they might have just have been wearing cloth. Piper, Silena and Katie gave me a look of apology after seeing how desperately I was trying to pull the shorts and shirt down to make them seem shorter, and Silena offered to swap but I told her I'd be okay. Then we heard our teacher, Coach Hedge yelling at us to hurry up, so we all walked out of the changing room to get ready for track.

Before I could get out of the door, Rachel came up to me. "Listen, I know you're new here and everything, but _don't _mess with me. I own this school, so don't go trying to take my place, because it will _never _happen. I can and will make your life hell if you ever try and replace me. So stay out of my way and stay away from Percy, cause he's mine" she smirked at me before leaving. _Remember what Luke said, Annabeth. Be a cocky bitch, cocky bitch _I think to myself. "You know, I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. And if I wanted to listen a bitch then I would've bought a dog. So move out of my way and it looks like the whole student body have already chosen _me _over _you_, and it's only my first day. One last thing; do not ever tell me what I can and can't do; you'll end up regretting it." I walk past her and her posse and I can't believe what I just said to her. I feel so bad, but in another way I felt like she deserved it.

Maybe I was a little rude to her, but that's what Luke told me. Wait, why am I listening to Luke again? Oh yeah, because he could just kill me with a snap of his fingers and he's the leader of the top gang in the state. That is why I have to listen to him; the sooner I get my job finished the sooner I can leave this place and try not to think about it ever again. Even though I know I won't be too forget about this place and everyone I've met, who took me under their wing, and it's only my first day. I can feel my eyes watering, but I know I won't be able to show any sign of weakness, not here, not now.

Distracted, I accidently ran into Jason. He was standing back behind the other groups, at the back of the class. "Sorry Jason, I wasn't looking where I was walking." I apologize. "Nah, its fine, don't worry about it" he tells me, but he seems distracted with something. I suddenly jump when I hear Coach Hedge's whistle to get everyone's attention, because nearly the whole class is staring at me, at I remember how self-conscious I am. Coach Hedge starts talking about what we are doing for this lesson, which was track, and I thought it was pretty self-explained. But apparently some girls didn't know how to run around a 400 metre track or do high jump. But I found myself getting distracted by someone, Jason, actually. I found myself just staring at his eyes. They look so familiar, like I've seen them somewhere, before today.

I was too caught up trying to rack my memory to think about where I've seen those eyes before that I didn't even notice we were meant to be running. I quickly caught up with everyone and stayed up the front for the whole run. I didn't expect to be so in shape. We finished class doing some hard core work that Coach especially planned for us; and it was hard. He made us do sit ups, crunches, push ups, everything like that. To make it worse all of the guys, not including Jason, Frank, Perseus, the Stolls, Beck, Leo and a few others, but all the other guys in class were trying to show off and impress me. If they knew what I'd been through over the past few years, what I've had to do, I doubt they'd want to look at me ever again. Not to mention my new friends, they would hate me, forever.

We change back into our normal clothes and go to lunch. Again, Perseus, Nico and Jason are pulled away. "Does that normally happen?" I ask the group at lunch, referring to the guys sitting elsewhere. "No, we usually all sit together, including Rachel, but… something must have happened and she's just being a bigger bitch than usual today." Piper explains to me. Connor feels the need to jump into the conversation. "Yeah, I don't think she likes you very much, Annabeth." He receives slaps from Juniper. "Ow, what I was just stating me opinion. It's a free country. Besides, it's not easy being popular."

The rest of the day passed quickly, as I had double art, which involves me having to draw. I always wanted to be an architect. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because if I build something, it'll stay there forever; it'll be permanent. Unlike so many other things in my life.

Before I know it, the days over and I'm grabbing my books from my locker and heading back to the place where I am currently staying at. I wouldn't exactly call it home, because home involves a loving family or people who care about you. And the place where I stay _definitely _isn't home.

I tried sneaking in but I was barely inside the house when I was bombarded with questions about Perseus from Luke. I told him all that I knew about him, which was next to nothing. Luke sighed and pulled a yellow folder from the counter top and he handed it to me. Inside was pictures and information about all my new friends, including Perseus and Rachel. I was in shock. How did he know about them? "I know things, Annie, people tell me things. They told me who you were sitting with today, what you did, everything. So just remember; I you stuff up, I know who you're friends are and everything about them. So if you fail on your little quest, well, I wouldn't want your friends getting hurt." Luke tells me in a threatening whisper. All I can do is nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. Luke nods, knowing he has won. "Good, now study up on your _friends, _I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them."

I hurry upstairs and fall to the ground once I'm in my room. I hate how Luke can have that effect on me. How he can just tell me to do something and I'll obey. I used to be strong, fearless, independent… but he changed that and turned me into this thing; this scared little obedient girl who needs other people to protect her. I didn't want to be that little girl anymore. But something was stopping me from taking a stand. I don't know what it is, but I just couldn't go against Luke. I was sure I hated him, after everything he'd put me through, but now I wasn't so sure. I wanted to hate him; I wanted to make him feel the pain I did for _six years. _But I couldn't.

By now tears were streaming down my face and I was suffering from a panic attack. But I couldn't move. Nobody would help me anyway. So I just sat there, shaking. I pulled the locket out from under my top, the locket my mother gave me before she passed. My mother's favourite saying was carved into the outside of the metal. _Sorridi anche se sei triste, perché non c'é niente di più triste di non saper sorridere* _"Smile even if you are sad, because there is nothing sadder than someone who doesn't know how to smile." I whisper to myself. I try to open the locket, but I've never been able too; my mother was in an accident and the locket sealed shut. I slowly put the locket back inside my shirt, pull myself off of my bedroom floor and change into more comfortable clothing; dark blue sweatpants and a loose fitting grey shirt that hangs of one shoulder. It's hard to feel lazy and carefree in clothes that are designer.

I don't have any school homework, which means I have to learn about my friends' background stories. I feel bad, invading their privacy, but I don't want anyone to get hurt, not like last time. I read about everyone and I'm not sure how Luke got some of this information. I study long into the night and the last thing I remember is reading about Jason's life, past and present… _Jason Grace is 16 years old… His mother was an alcoholic… His father left… He had a sister… Jason went missing in 1998… Jason was found in 2008… His older sister died in 2007…_

I wake up sweating but feeling cold at the same time. Its dark out and I've fallen asleep reading the profiles. I don't know what bought the nightmare on; I haven't thought about it in years and I didn't want to. I couldn't bare the thought that someone, Luke, had that much of an effect on me. I only remember glimpses, the most scaring ones; my 11 year old self holding the gun… me slowly pulling the trigger with tears pouring down my face… me looking into the eyes of the innocent girl who also trusted him… seeing the look of hurt and terror in her electric blue eyes…

_Electric blue eyes… _Just. Like. Jason's. I remember where I've seen his eyes before, and I thought it was the last time I would ever see them. It was 5 years ago, when I pulled the trigger on my best friend, Jason's dead sister with the same electric blue eyes…

Thalia Grace

**OMG cliffy! Kinda. Anyway please review and tell me what you think and how I could improve. Thank you xoxo**

***Not sure if the Italian bit actually means what I said it means, but I got it off google so yeah. Sorry if it's wrong. **


End file.
